Song to sing when I'm lonely
by Sanashiya
Summary: Fanfic en réponse à un défi de Zejabel sama d'insérer dedans quinze mots prédéterminés. Le groupe est dans un monde où Fye est devenu une star de la chanson, ce qui déplaît fortement à un certain brun. Shônen ai. One-shot.


Bien le bonsoir cher tous! Voici une fanfic pour un défi lancé sur le forum clamp-fanfic, écrire une fic avec les quinze mots suivants insérés dedans: fleur, caramel, noir, fille, micro, siffler, heure, feuille, livre, peluche, champagne, pierre, chaussure, étoile, panneau. Je les ai mis en gras, à condition que cet imbécile de site l'accepte...

Le titre, c'est le nom d'une chanson de John Frusciante, que j'ai pas tellement écoutée par ailleurs, mais quand j'ai pensé à cette fic, c'est le seul titre qui me soit venu en tête donc vala ...

Bon un ptit disclaimer pour le fun.

Manga: TRC  
Couple: Kurogane/Fye  
Disclaimer: tout appartient à Clamp...  
Genre: shônen-ai ?  
Rating: K... pitete K+.  
Note: bon, ça part en live à la fin...

* * *

Ce soir, la foule était particulièrement en délire. Aux yeux du blondinet, elle ne formait qu'une masse noire et grondante – la lumière l'éclairait bien trop brutalement pour qu'il puisse la distinguer – mais il l'entendait crier et **siffler**, même si tout semblait assourdi, comme enveloppé dans de la ouate, conséquence directe de la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Il avait passé toute la soirée à chanter, le **micro** fermement serré dans ses mains moites, devant le millier de personnes que pouvait contenir cette salle. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mené là ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. Quand il était sur scène, il avait l'impression qu'il était dans une sorte de bulle, et que tout ce qui ne faisait pas partie intégrante du concert était une réalité qu'il avait laissée à l'extérieur, verrouillée pour la soirée.

Comme à travers un voile, il vit les bras se tendre pour l'empêcher de partir, il entendit la rumeur des gens qui lui criaient de rester. Une autre fois, il aurait peut-être prolongé le concert. Ce soir, c'était impossible.

Il regagna les coulisses, la sueur coulant le long de son dos, ses cheveux trempés lui tombant devant les yeux.

- Beau travail, ce soir, sourit une **fille** qui était là pour l'accueillir, à l'entrée de la scène, avec d'autres personnes du staff.

Fye ne répondit pas, pour ne pas laisser entrevoir le sentiment de colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il avait été lamentable. Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le pas sur son professionnalisme, à un tel point que lors d'une chanson, il avait été jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille du staff ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son état d'esprit et continua:

- Votre façon de chanter était plus mélancolique que les autres soirs, mais visiblement, ça a eu un succès du tonnerre. Vous avez fait exprès d'avoir les yeux embués de larmes, après votre chanson lente ?

Fye lui décocha un regard glacial, et la fille se tut, consciente qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Cette chanson était destinée à quelqu'un en particulier. C'était la seule de ses chansons qui évoquait le thème de l'amour, mais en termes si voilés qu'il se disait qu'elle ne devait avoir de sens que pour lui seul. Lui, et la personne visée, mais de toute façon, il était pratiquement certain que cette personne ne prendrait jamais la peine de l'écouter.

Lorsque Fye, enveloppé dans un manteau noir, pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver, sortit de la salle de concert par l'arrière, quelques fans l'attendaient. Principalement des jeunes filles, quelques femmes plus âgées, quelques garçons, aussi, plutôt jeunes, en général. Ces derniers temps, son succès connaissait une ascension fulgurante, et il jouait à guichets fermés presque tous les soirs. C'était une bonne chose. Il avait cruellement besoin d'argent, parce que sa princesse était gravement malade depuis quelques temps. C'était un virus qu'elle avait visiblement attrapé dans le monde précédent, et la fièvre ne la quittait pas. Ce monde avait pourtant l'air évolué, mais les médecins brillaient les uns et les autres par leur incompétence, et les soins coûtaient extrêmement chers. Ainsi que la nourriture, et que tant d'autres choses, dans ce pays. Kurogane et Shaolan avaient décroché un boulot de déménageur qui aurait à peine réussi à les nourrir si Fye n'avait pas bousculé par hasard dans la rue un créateur de mode, qui avait vu en lui le modèle de ses rêves les plus fous. De mannequin, il était devenu chanteur, et on venait même de lui proposer un rôle d'acteur dans une série télévisée.

C'était de là qu'était venue la dispute, d'ailleurs. Il n'en avait toujours pas compris la raison, mais Kurogane avait explosé. Et encore, le mot était faible. C'était juste avant que Fye ne s'apprête à partir incognito pour son concert (les gens le reconnaissaient dans la rue, à présent) ; il avait répondu à l'appel téléphonique qui lui proposait le rôle et l'avait annoncé à Kurogane dès qu'il avait raccroché, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un rôle dans une série. De l'argent à gagner. Du succès à la clé, peut-être encore plus d'argent. Par conséquent, des soins pour guérir la princesse.

Il avait l'impression que les hurlements que le ninja avait poussés à ce moment lui vrillaient encore les oreilles. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi le brun s'était tellement fâché, ni ce qui l'avait poussé à critiquer son travail avec une telle dureté. Kurogane n'était jamais aussi violent d'habitude. Il n'était jamais très agréable, mais là, c'était totalement différent. C'était comme s'il lui en voulait. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Fye aurait pensé qu'il était jaloux et envieux de sa célébrité, mais venant du ninja, ça semblait difficile à croire. Le blond n'avait pas compris.

Il était parti à son concert, complètement bouleversé, et cette imbécile de chanson lente lui avait rappelé chaque détail de la scène avec tellement de précision qu'il avait été sur le point d'éclater en sanglot devant un millier de spectateurs. Lamentable.

Après avoir signé quelques autographes, après avoir ébauché des sourires vides de substance et serré quelques mains, il s'engouffra dans la voiture qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Le luxe augmentait au même rythme que le succès. Il s'était d'abord déplacé à pied, puis en métro, et maintenant, une voiture avec un chauffeur l'attendait. Fye en concevait presque de l'amertume. Surtout que c'était une belle nuit ; il aurait voulu marcher sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son écharpe, le nez levé vers les **étoiles** qui scintillaient dans le ciel noir.

La voiture l'arrêta en face de l'hôtel où il logeait avec ses compagnons de voyage, et il se demanda fugitivement si les enfants seraient encore éveillés à cette **heure **tardive. Silencieusement, il entra dans l'ascenseur – représentatif du luxe de l'hôtel rien que par sa taille – et se laissa glisser contre la cloison après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de son étage. Une sorte d'anxiété sourde faisait battre son coeur ; il se demandait comment il allait trouver Kurogane. S'il était revenu de sa colère, s'il lui dirait quelque chose pour s'excuser, ou s'il l'ignorerait, tout simplement. Peut-être n'était-il même pas là. Ces derniers temps, le blond avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à s'éclipser quand il était énervé, et ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la suite qu'ils partageaient, Mokona lui sauta au visage.

- Fye!

- Je suis rentré, répondit le blond avec un sourire calme.

- Bon retour à la maison, Fye-san.

Sakura était assise sur un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, recouverte d'une couverture. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux cernés, et ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, étaient d'une maigreur effrayante. Shaolan était debout près d'elle, attentif à ses moindres réactions et ses moindres désirs ; et au fond, assis sur un appui de fenêtre, se trouvait Kurogane, entièrement vêtu de **noir** comme à son habitude, qui lisait un **livre**. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque Fye entra dans la pièce, et celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, même s'il se sentait blessé par son attitude.

- Tu t'es levée, Sakura-chan, dit-il, un peu inquiet. Comment tu te sens ?

Sa voix était douce, mais un peu rauque tant il avait chanté ce soir – comme tous les soirs précédents – et il eut l'impression qu'elle irrita le ninja, car il referma son livre brusquement et s'abîma dans la contemplation de la ville derrière la fenêtre. Fye étouffa son soupir.

- Je vais bien, dit Sakura avec conviction. Je n'allais pas rester couchée alors qu'il s'est passé un tel évènement.

Un instant, Fye crut qu'elle faisait allusion à sa dispute avec le ninja, mais ce n'était pas le cas ; il remarqua seulement à cet instant la bouteille de** champagne** qui était posée sur la table.

- Bravo pour votre rôle!

Ce fameux rôle. Si seulement il pouvait revenir dans le temps, il n'aurait pas décroché.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire destiné à masquer ses émotions à la perfection – il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter la jeune fille.

Quel dommage. Il n'aimait même pas le champagne. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer de s'y noyer.

xXxXx

Je crois que j'ai jamais connu une fête aussi pourrie. La princesse, qui ne lésine pas sur l'alcool, d'habitude, n'était pas assez en forme pour se murger, ce soir. Et le gamin, inquiet pour elle, ne l'a pas quittée du regard, tout en évitant soigneusement la bouteille qui traînait. Quant au mage, lui, il ne s'est pas raté, même s'il faisait la grimace à chaque gorgée qu'il avalait. Un vrai débile, à se saouler avec un alcool qu'il déteste. C'est vraiment juste pour le plaisir d'être bourré, hein... j'ai horreur de ça.

Le pire, c'est que même déchiré comme il l'est, il continue à éviter mon regard.

- Hé.

Ignorance flagrante. Pourtant, les gosses sont partis se coucher depuis belle lurette, pas moyen de se tromper sur la personne à qui j'adresse la parole.

- Hé!

Peut-être qu'il est trop raide pour réagir ? Je me lève du fauteuil dans lequel je végète depuis une bonne heure et je m'approche de lui. Il est assis sur l'appui de fenêtre et il regarde le ciel. Il doit le trouver fascinant, depuis le temps qu'il le regarde. Avec ses reflets violets, dus aux lumières de la ville... J'imagine déjà tout ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un suicidaire comme lui avec un ciel aussi mélancolique que celui-là.

- Tu m'écoutes, oui ou merde ?

Il daigne enfin se tourner vers moi. Pas trop tôt. La vache, c'est le vide intergalactique, son regard. Il doit être encore plus salement amoché que je ne le croyais. Ou alors, il fait semblant... Allez savoir avec lui...

- ... Merde ? dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Non mais il en a du culot, ce magicien de mes deux !

- Non, pas merde !!

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demande-t-il avec une lucidité surprenante.

Excellente question. Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire... dans le genre stupide, moi aussi j'en tiens une bonne. Je me pointe comme ça, comme une **fleur**, et au final, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

- ... Tu veux un **caramel** ?

Ah, y'a pas, je suis vraiment con. Et maintenant, il me regarde comme si j'étais une mouche dans le potage.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça, c'est tout ? je demande, étonné.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

Cette fois, je suis franchement surpris. Maintenant qu'il est un peu sorti de sa léthargie, qu'il s'est tourné vers moi et qu'il me regarde avec un air un peu plus vif, je ne peux pas me tromper à son expression. Il attend quelque chose, c'est clair. Peut-être qu'il se demande juste pourquoi je suis venu lui parler si je n'avais rien à dire... Mais quelque part, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça.

- Si tu restes près de la fenêtre, tu vas attraper froid.

Mais oui, je me soucie de sa santé, moi monsieur ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça, je me demande. Il a l'air d'un animal blessé.

- Merci du conseil, dit-il froidement avant de se lever avec difficulté.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'écroule au bout de trois pas, mais non, pas du tout, il atteint le canapé tout clopin-clopant. Il a de la ressource, le blondinet. Difficile à croire, pourtant, quand on regarde son corps aussi fin qu'une **feuille** de papier. Tout comme quand on l'entend chanter. Qui croirait qu'une voix si puissante puisse sortir d'un gringalet comme lui ?

Bon, tout ça ne règle pas le problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ça. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

La tête sur le dossier, il me jette un regard si fatigué (pas physiquement, cela dit, entendons-nous bien), tellement plein de lassitude, que je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il se serait jeté par la fenêtre si je n'avais pas été là. C'est difficile à gérer, les suicidaires.

- Des excuses n'auraient pas été déplacées, murmure-t-il.

Des excuses. Il en a de bonnes, lui. Des excuses pour quoi ? Je lui pose la question.

- Pour avoir critiqué mon travail ? Pour m'avoir incendié sans que je sache seulement pourquoi ?

Soit, j'ai pas été très tendre avec lui. Pour ma défense, j'étais aveuglé par la jalousie... Bon ok, ça ne constitue pas une défense très solide, je sais. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais jaloux. Il est déjà tellement célèbre, il joue à guichets fermés tous les soirs, et là, on vient de lui proposer un rôle dans une série télé. Il va devenir encore plus connu. Il aura des milliers de fans, et les gens se précipiteront vers lui quand ils le verront marcher dans la rue.

Que ce soit clair, cependant. Ce n'est pas de son succès dont je suis jaloux. Je m'en moque comme de ma première **chaussure**. Je suis jaloux, parce que ce blondinet, qu'on était jusque là trois à se partager, est en train de devenir la propriété de milliers de personnes. Et ça, je déteste. L'idée que son visage, qu'on était jusque là peu à pouvoir contempler au jour le jour, soit vendu au grand public comme une vulgaire marchandise m'insupporte. Pour le fond ET pour la forme. L'idée que des adolescentes en manque d'affection embrassent son poster tous les soirs avant d'aller faire dodo me fait frémir d'horreur. Je dois me retenir de vandaliser les boutiques qui vendent ses cd, parce que je déteste penser que sa voix mélodieuse puisse passer en boucle dans les chaînes stéréo ou les baladeurs mp3 de fans qui ne savent même pas comment il est réellement. Moi, je le sais ! Je connais un Fye que personne ne connaît, je sais quelle tête il fait au réveil lorsque le manjuu blanc se jette sur lui, je connais la grimace qu'il fait lorsqu'il n'y a que des sushis au menu, je sais avec quel acharnement il se bat lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger ceux qu'il aime, et je sais aussi avec quelle indifférence il refuse le combat quand ça ne concerne que lui. Il cache une montagne de choses, c'est certain, mais tout le reste, tout ce qu'il laisse passer au grand jour, c'est moi qui suis aux premières loges pour le voir, moi et les gamins, et la **peluche**, et personne d'autre ! Et certainement pas les fans imbéciles qui se servent de son apparence un peu romantique pour l'idéaliser et tomber amoureuses de lui. Je ne veux pas le partager.

Alors, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire pour le moment, c'est refuser d'écouter ses cd, de regarder les photos de lui qui paraissent dans les magazines, refuser en bloc tout ce qui a un rapport avec sa carrière que je déteste. Parce que ce Fye si médiatisé n'est pas le vrai Fye, celui que je connais, et avec qui je voyage depuis un bout de temps, et je refuse son existence. Je le laisse à ceux ou celles qui le voudront ; mais je refuse d'écouter quelque chose qui viendrait de ce Fye là.

Sans doute parce que j'ai peur de constater que le Fye célèbre et notre Fye ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, et qu'à ce moment là, il faudra bien que j'admette que cet imbécile de blond est devenu, comme je l'avais craint, la propriété d'une ville, d'une région, non, d'un pays entier. C'est insupportable. Quand je pense à ça, je l'impression qu'une** pierre** me tombe dans l'estomac.

Tout comme ce que je ressens quand il me regarde d'un air blessé, d'ailleurs. Il a l'air de se demander pourquoi je m'oppose si farouchement à sa carrière. Pourquoi il n'a pas encore compris une chose aussi simple ? Il est franchement lent à la détente. Des fois, j'ai envie de lui accrocher un **panneau** "couillon" dans le dos.

... Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a bien eu, l'abruti. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour viendrait où je serais jaloux pour un truc comme ça ? Ou même un jour où j'aurais été jaloux tout court ! C'était pas avec Tomoyo que je l'aurais été, c'est clair et net. Il n'y avait qu'un crétin de mage blond pour me faire connaître un truc pareil.

Bon. Visiblement, il les attend, ses excuses. Je regrette de m'être emporté, c'est vrai, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai pensé tout ce que j'ai dit... Comment faire des excuses sincères dans ces conditions ?

Finalement, ce ne sont pas les mots que j'avais prévus qui sortent de ma bouche.

- Arrête de chanter.

- Hein ?

Il me regarde d'un air perdu, et c'est salement troublant. Rah, il m'énerve.

- Arrête de chanter, on a assez d'argent pour soigner la princesse, maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de chanter.

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de me mettre à crier si je veux lui faire entendre mon point de vue, alors je garde une voix calme – un peu agacée tout de même... on ne se refait pas.

Il me regarde d'un air d'incompréhension, et dit d'une voix faible:

- Mais j'aime chanter, moi.

- Chante ici, alors ! Chante dans ta douche, dans la rue, ou n'importe où ! Mais pas devant des milliers de gens.

Je me demande s'il est trop à la ramasse pour capter le message que je veux lui faire entendre ou s'il arrive à saisir quand même.

- Mais je gagne des sous...

- Je te dis qu'on en a assez, des sous !

Oui, bon. Je m'énerve un tout petit peu. Mais il est tellement bouché, ce mage, c'est effarant. Bon, voyons voir la prochaine excuse qu'il va me sortir pour ne pas arrêter son boulot stupide.

- Oui, mais quand je chante en public, les gens m'écoutent. Ils écoutent ce que je chante. Pour eux, j'existe.

J'en suis momentanément réduit au silence. Il se préoccupe vraiment de trucs comme ça ?

- Pour nous aussi, t'existes ! je finis par rétorquer, agacé.

- Tu parles, t'as jamais écouté une seule de mes chansons.

Erreur ! Oui bon, en vérité, c'est que j'étais dans le magasin au moment où le propriétaire a jugé bon de passer une chanson à lui...

- De toute façon, je reprends en changeant d'angle d'attaque, tu ne vas pas me dire que t'existes uniquement au travers de tes chansons, si ? T'as pas eu besoin de ça pour exister à nos yeux avant qu'on arrive dans ce monde.

- C'est complètement différent. Sakura a besoin de Shaolan, et Shaolan a besoin de Sakura. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Mokona, lui non plus, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Et toi, tu détestes toujours tout ce que je fais et tout ce que je dis. Alors que quand je suis en public et que des gens crient pour moi, au moins, pour une fois, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un dont ils ont besoin. Je me sens utile. Et apprécié.

Cette fois, j'en suis bouche bée. Non mais il va vraiment chercher midi à quatorze heures. Bien sûr qu'on a besoin de lui ! Qui ferait la cuisine sinon... non non, je déconne, je déconne. En dehors de ses talents culinaires, il est impensable d'imaginer le voyage sans lui. Ça serait comme d'imaginer Arashi sans Ohno Satoshi. Bon, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Fye est notre Riida, mais... Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je n'écoute pas ce genre de musique... C'était juste un exemple au pif...

Bon, de toute façon, on s'en fout, de mes goûts musicaux, c'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est que devant, il y a un magicien dépressif qui s'imagine être inutile.

- Mais on t'apprécie, nom d'un chien! Faudrait seulement que tu lèves un peu la tête pour t'en rendre compte, bordel !

Du coup, il lève la tête. Ah, il le prend au sens propre, d'accord. Du coup, je sens qu'il faut que je me charge de lui faire comprendre ... au sens propre aussi.

Ah ah ah, qu'il est marrant, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tronche est impayable. Il n'a jamais embrassé un autre gars ou quoi ? Bon ok, j'avoue que c'était une première pour moi aussi, mais bon... si c'est lui, je peux faire avec sans souci...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? il demande d'une voix aiguë.

- Déjà, pour te faire comprendre qu'on t'apprécie... j'ai voulu m'exprimer au nom des autres aussi.

Même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils lui auraient fait comprendre de la même façon... Enfin, passons.

- Ensuite, parce que j'en avais envie.

Il a l'air vraiment perturbé, pour le coup. Je me mettrais bien à rire, mais, inexplicablement, je suis assez stressé. C'est comme si... ouais, c'est comme si j'avais peur qu'il se mette à m'éviter après ça... c'est comme si j'avais peur de sa réaction après lui avoir révélé mes sentiments.

Non, c'est pas "comme si", d'ailleurs, c'est totalement ça, et j'ai la trouille. J'ai vraiment la trouille. Et son regard n'arrange rien. Pourquoi c'est justement le moment qu'il choisit, alors qu'il a passé sa soirée à comater, pour avoir un regard terriblement lucide ? Il abuse.

- Tu... ne me détestes pas ?

Foutu mage, ce que je _déteste,_ c'est quand il arbore son regard perdu plein d'innocence et d'étonnement, comme en ce moment. On dirait un chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route. J'ai l'impression de me prendre une flèche en plein coeur.

- Tout le contraire, je réponds rapidement.

- Ah...

Quoi, c'est quoi, ce "ah" ! Il peut pas faire des réponses normales, des fois ? Du genre "moi aussi je t'aime, mon bon Kuro." Ou alors "va crever, tu m'intéresse pas!" Mais une réponse, quoi, une vraie ! Y'a vraiment qu'un glandu comme lui pour répondre "ah..." à une déclaration. C'est pathétique...

J'ai encore plus peur de sa réaction, du coup.

Et voilà qu'il se lève. Il s'éloigne de moi. Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ? Il va pas me faire le coup de s'en aller, quand même. Pas alors que je suis là, à attendre une foutue réaction de sa part. Il ne va pas être aussi horrible, si ?

Eeeeh si ! Il quitte la pièce. J'en suis bouche bée. Soit il est vraiment à la masse, soit il a ressenti le contrecoup soudain de sa murge, soit il a décidé intentionnellement d'être cruel avec moi pour se venger. J'ai envie de le tuer.

Ah, le voilà qui revient. Avec un truc à la main. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ?

- Tiens.

Il me tend... un cd. Ok... Un cd, d'accord. Oui, mais c'est logique hein, je lui dis que je l'aime, en échange, il me donne un cd. Ça tombe sous le sens.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à saisir comment fonctionne ce mec.

- Ecoute la piste 7. Tu me diras ce que t'en penses demain. Bonne nuit.

Et il se barre, sans autre explication, et cette fois, il ne revient pas. Il est _vraiment_ parti se coucher, l'enflure ! Bon. Bah...

Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur le cd, il doit être gravé. Mais enfin, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire "je ne te donnerai une réponse que lorsque tu auras écouté ce que je suis capable de faire" ?

Ok, il a gagné ! Je vais l'écouter, sa foutue musique. Et je lui dirai demain ce que j'en pense. Allez, la piste 7.

J'écoute avec attention. La mélodie est plutôt sympa... avec un petit côté gnan-gnan tout de même, mais bon. Passons.

Ah, il a quand même une sacrée jolie voix. Je comprends pourquoi tant de monde est fan de lui. Je suis tellement fasciné par son timbre et la façon dont il module des sons que je n'écoute pas vraiment les paroles, jusqu'au moment où je me rends compte que... ça parle de quelque chose qui ne m'est pas inconnu, je crois.

Alors je me la repasse. Et je me la repasse. Et je me la repasse. Je l'écoute en boucle, assis la tête sur mes genoux, le regard dans le vide. Cet imbécile a réussi à trouver le moyen de parler de notre rencontre en chanson... même si je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre puisse comprendre, mais bon. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire passer dans une chanson... Enfin, au moins, je l'ai, ma réponse. Et je comprends que même si le Fye qui déballe ses sentiments en chantant est le même que le Fye que celui que je connais et que je fréquente, tout public qu'il soit, il y a tout de même une part de lui qu'il ne partagera qu'avec moi seul. Un morceau de son âme qui m'est réservé. A moi, exclusivement.

Je suis bête. J'aurais du écouter ça plus tôt.

FIN.

* * *

PS: je sais, c'est dur la vie, mais Ohno est à moiiiiii xD je vous laisse Matsujun, soyez heureuses :D


End file.
